


On a Whole Other Level

by TRikiD



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Robot Sex, Sexual Humor, badass robot skills, reader is a Decepticon, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRikiD/pseuds/TRikiD
Summary: After a terrible accident that puts your human body out of commission, you're roped into a science project for KSI that involves AIs and a human's compatibility with them. One coma and mind transfer later, you find yourself in a badass robot body that you have no idea how to control.
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. Hospital Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I have just been getting idea after idea when it comes to Transformers x reader stories, and I have to say that I'm sorry...and also not sorry. I like me ideas:3
> 
> But I promise that I will try and work on my other stories.

"A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me  
And now, my vision can render the scene  
A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency"

-Owl City

\--

_Systems: Activating_

_Weapons: Activating_

_Checking Memory Unit: Stand by…_

_…_

_…_

_Unable to Recovery Memory_

_KSI Command Unit: Stand by…_

…

…

_Command Denied_

_New Command Received: Stand by…_

…

…

_Galvatron Command Received_

…

…

_Galvatron Command Accepted_

_Initiating Galvatron Command Unit…_

__

__

Darkness. Fire. Destruction. Thunderous explosions. Your mind was clouded with war and death, the single road you were traveling down at blinding speeds being the only thing you could focus on. Should anything cross your path, you annihilated it posthaste.

You were focused on one thing and one thing only: Destroying your enemy. Who was your enemy?

_Checking Memory Unit: Stand by…_

…

…

_Unable to Recover Memory_

Your memories were still out of reach, so all you were left with was taking more commands from Galvatron.

_Galvatron Command Received: Fire Five Missiles_

Doing as you were told, five missiles were launched from your sides, both of which resembling car doors. They were car doors. There were five moving objectives in front of you, one for each missile. All five of them dodged at the last second, the missiles colliding into the road and exploding on contact.

_KSI Command Received: Retreat_

_Command Denied_

…

…

_Galvatron Command Received: Do as They Say_

\--

Nothing but darkness again. It’s accompanied by silence this time. Deathly, lonely silence. How did you get here again? What even was your purpose of being here?

_Checking Memory Unit: Stand by…_

…

…

_Unable to Recover Memory_

_Awaiting KSI Command Unit: Stand by…_

…

…

_No Command Received_

_Awaiting Galvatron Command Unit: Stand by…_

…

…

_No Galvatron Command Received_

You were alone, and you had no idea why. You didn’t know who you were working for and why in the first place, but it was better than not being put to use…use for what, exactly?

_KSI Command Unit Received: Stand by_…

…

…

…

…

_Three Commands Received:_

_-Await Arrival of a Decepticon Team_

-_Remain Alive for Decepticon Arrival and Retrieval_

-_Protect All Remaining Galvatron Chromosomes_

Galvatron chromosomes? Who is Galvatron? One of your command units. But where is he now, and where are his “chromosomes” you must protect?

_Initiating Memory Recovery: Stand by…_

…

…

…

…

_One Memory Recovered:_

_A room of blinding white light, echoing with unfamiliar voices. You were lying down, on something that felt soft yet sturdy. A gurney. You couldn’t feel or move most of your body, and what you could feel was racked with agonizing pain._

_Your body was not made of metal, or equipped with lethal weapons. It was made of flesh. You were human once. Once. A human that was once injured beyond salvation._

_But you were given a second chance. A second chance to not only live again, possibly longer than the average human, in a new body, but a chance to use that body to fight battles that the rest of the world cannot._

_Your body was broken, and you were given a new one to fight with. To fight what? You weren’t sure of yet. But you literally had nothing else to do._

_Systems: Activating_

You opened your eyes, the first sight greeting you being that of the old, concrete ground many yards below the chains you were hanging from. Perched upon your shoulders were massive, circular that spun slightly with each little movement. They started spinning faster the more you concentrated on them, causing sparks to fly from the chains they were cutting through.

You fell and somehow landed gracefully on your feet. Your giant, metallic, clawed feet. Ceasing the spinning of your saw-like blades, you take a better look around your surroundings. Just like the floor, the rest of the walls and halls were old and crumbling, having seen better days. If you didn’t know any better, you would say something large and fast like a battle took place.

If that was so, why were you left here? And where was here?

_Scanning Area: Stand by…_

…

…

_Location Acquired: KSI Chicago Headquarters_

KSI was another one of your command units, but it was always overruled by Galvatron. Who were you supposed to follow now?

_Decepticon Presence Detected_

The last order you received told you to wait for a group of Decepticons to arrive and retrieve you. Maybe they could shed some more light on the “chromosomes,” the reason you’re here, what KSI is—pretty much everything.

A single nearby noise sent you into high alert, a thick mask automatically flipping over your forehead and covering your face. Your shoulder blades began to spin again while your hands morphed into two different weapons; one a giant, insect-like pincer, and the other some sort of blaster.

You traversed down a hallway slowly, taking caution to any threat that may come as a surprise. Your vision turned red and filled with scanners to detect any other nearby presence, whether they were friend or foe.

You slowly walked to the edge of a large hole in the floor and stared down it, only to find multiple floors below it with similar gaps. Suddenly, a bright flash emerged from the bottom of the countless holes, flying straight up and nearly hitting you right in the face. You dodged in the nick of time, allowing the projectile to strike something and explode on a higher floor.

Following right behind the missile were several small drones that buzzed around your head like gnats.

_Scanning Unidentified Projectiles_

…

…

_Projectiles Identified: Decepticon Drones_

If they were sent by Decepticons, then they must be friends; allies, at the very least. Before you could confirm that theory, an alarm went off in your mask.

_Alert! Alert! Autobot Presence Detected! Engage Battle Mode!_

You whipped around to find this “Autobot,” seemingly an enemy. Your blaster whirred loudly as you prepared to take aim, keeping a sharp eye open for something, anything that wasn’t registered as a Decepticon in your scanners.

“Fire in the hole!” a deep, gruff and masculine voice announced from the far corner, a projectile breaking apart into a large chain net flying toward you soon after.

One second, you were in the net’s path, and the next, you were teleported multiple feet away. The net wrapped itself around a meek pillar, causing it to finally break apart from impact and let the floor above it cave in. Once again, you were instantly teleported out of harm’s way. You didn’t question why, and only cared that it saved your life.

You now realized that your scanners were going haywire. You were surrounded, not by Decepticons, but by Autobots. It was do or die now.

A chain suddenly jumped out from behind another pillar, coiling itself around one of your shoulder blades. With one strong tug, you were pulled back towards the hole in the ground. You stumbled a bit before breaking the chain with one swift snap of your pincer, yanking the rest of it off and throwing it towards the pillar with all your might.

Just like the first pillar, it crumbled upon impact and revealed a tall, dark red Autobot with a Samurai warrior helmet. Knowing any attempts to hide was now futile, the red Autobot unsheathed his twin katana and charged. You instantly blasted at him, only for him to expertly dodge each shot and jump high enough to front flip up and over you.

You continued shooting at him, still missing and instead striking the ceiling the collapsed with each new shot. You stepped back with each piece of ceiling that fell, pushing you closer and closer to the hole. Just as you regained your balance, a sharp whistle filled the air.

“Say hello to my little friend!” a cocky and obnoxious voice proudly announced.

Barely managing to make out a bright yellow Autobot standing on the other side of the fallen debris, you were struck with a smaller projectile that buried itself in your chest cavity. The mere second it came in contact with you, it released an electric charge that coursed through your every fiber. A scolding, burning sensation filled your whole body, as you twitched and convulsed from the damage to your internal systems.

_Warning:_

_-Firewall Compromised_

_-Outer Armor Compromised_

_-Internal Damage Detected_

_-Emergency Shutdown Required_

_Initiating Emergency Shutdown_

Your world began to fade into darkness, as you finally lost all balance and fell back into the hole. Falling countless yards to your demise. You didn’t remain conscious long enough to experience the impact.

\--

Optimus Prime was furious. He trusted Bumblebee and the others to retrieve the Stinger droid, but not at the cost of nearly destroying it. They brought the lifeless droid back to Cade’s junkyard in the Badlands of South Dakota that night, having to drag it onto their spaceship and fly all the way from Chicago City.

Cade and Izabella said they might be able to have the droid up and running again, but it would take time and patience. And with the Decepticons searching every nook and cranny for this droid, they didn’t have a lot of either of those things.

“I told you to bring Stinger back here _without_ having to resort to violence,” Optimus growled at Bumblebee and the others, but his glare lingered on the former.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Don’t look at me. I like kickin’ ass and takin’ names just as much as the next guy, but it was Bee’s idea to engage,” Hound explained while holding his servos up in defense. Bumblebee promptly sent him a death glare for tattling.

“He started it!” Bumblebee’s radio exclaimed, as he pointed an accusing finger at the Stinger drone in the garage.

“I do not care who started it. _I_ will finish it if things are not settled between you two,” Optimus warned.

Bumblebee blinked in surprise, using his radio to complain again, “Are you kidding?! There’s no way in hell I’m playin’ nice with him!”

“It seems Bumblebee is merely scared that Stinger, who was _designed_ to do anything and everything better than him, will steal his thunder,” Drift informed tauntingly.

“I will kick your ass!”

“Enough!”

Bumblebee instantly halted his attempt to attack Drift upon Optimus’ obvious irritation, but didn’t hesitate to slip in an elbow jab to Drift’s torso.

“As soon as this Stinger droid has awakened, we will peacefully find out why the Decepticons are searching for it. Understood?”

Everyone nodded in confirmation, but Bumblebee crossed his arms and shook his head in annoyance.

“Bumblebee?” Optimus barked at the younger warrior, who instantly looked up at him apologetically, “No more picking fights.”

With that, Optimus left the group to do a few more patrols around the junkyard and turn in for the night. While the others spread out to find their own places to go into recharge, Bumblebee, merely stood there with a gruff expression on his face.

“You hear that, Bee? You better play nice with your new little brother,” Crosshairs chuckled teasingly.

As Bumblebee finally stomped away, he spat, “I have no brother.”


	2. Can't Take Me: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/N) = first name  
(L/N) = last name  
(Y/N) - your name

"Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's goin' on  
What's this holdin' me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be"

-Bryan Adams

\--

You felt something crawling on top of you, and it was a bigger problem since it was crawling on top of your chest. Only it would be a problem…if you actually had breasts. What happened to them?

You raised one of your hands, feeling your chest.

What happened to _all of your flesh_?!

You sat up in a flash, causing the thing on your chest to yelp and land in your lap. Ignoring the little insect, you felt yourself from your torso all the way up to your head. Metal. It was all metal and cables and wires. You took a good look at your hands. Still no flesh. Just giant, metallic, scary yet badass claws.

No, nothing about this was good! You were in some giant robot body, and you didn’t even know how to control the whole thing…yet!

“Hey, whoa! Calm down, buddy! Ol’ Wheelie’s just givin’ ya a little check-up, alright?” the little insect called up at you, his voice high-pitched, Brooklyn-accented, and very annoying. Like an angry Spongebob from New York.

“Now, let’s see how the business end is doin’. Tell me, you been feelin’ any itchiness or flakin’ on your-?” Wheelie rambled on as he clambered between your giant thighs, uncovering some valve you didn’t even know was there, and pausing at what he saw.

“Oh, that’s not a dick.”

Your face instantly heated up in embarrassment, as you flicked him away with your finger, “Get out of there, you pervert!”

Wheelie yelped in pain again, as he ricocheted off of a wall and face-planted into the dirt.

“Hey, what the hell’s wrong with you?! No one else volunteered ta do a deep clean on the big, scary Decepticon droid, so you should be thankful ya had someone with hands as delicate as mine ta do it!” Wheelie shouted, coming off as intimidating as a yapping Chihuahua. But what he said did get your attention.

“Decepticon droid?” you repeated in confusion.

“Oh, so ya do speak. Great, that just means ya get ta lie ta everyone else about how I tried ta ‘molest ya’,” Wheelie mumbled sarcastically with air quotes.

You rolled your eyes and scoffed, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry for flicking you off. Just gimme a heads up next time, or else I’ll flick you halfway to Albuquerque.”

“Yeah, whatever. Ya got a clean bill a health, by the way, Toots.”

“Uh…thanks?”

“Hey, it’s a compliment. Most Decepticons aren’t even half as clean as you are.”

“I _would_ take that as a compliment if I knew what the hell Decepticons were.”

“Decepticons,” you jumped at the new voice that joined the conversation; it was deep, gruff, intimidating, and it belonged to another robotic creature that was twice your size and was rocking a blue and red flame job, “Are our enemy. They are ruthless, soulless, killing machines that lack honor.”

“Oh, really? Am I soulless, too? ‘Cause Lil’ Pervert over here says I’m one of them,” you pointed out dryly.

“Hey, as fine as your body is, I already told you that I was not takin’ advantage of it!” Wheelie snapped.

“Yes, you are technically of Decepticon lineage, built from the scrap metal and memories of fallen Decepticons,” the red and blue robot explained, “However, you do not seem to share the same violent intentions. The aura of war and remorseless destruction that once emitted from you is now—gone.”

You quirked a brow, “Gone? Gone how?”

“I am not sure, but this will make the process of finding out why the Decepticons are looking for you much less difficult.”

“Why’re they looking for me?”

“We were hoping you would know that,” another voice joined in, this time much calmer and full of wisdom. The other of the voice was slightly shorter than the red and blue robot, but was completely dark red and wore a Samurai warrior hat…something about him seemed familiar.

He was followed by two more robots; one a more lithe, bright green robot with goggles, and the other a rather hefty, mucus-colored robot with a stash of weapons that would put Tallahassee from Zombieland to shame.

“Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I barely know as much as you do. I don’t even know how I got here,” you admitted with a shrug.

The red and blue robot sighed deeply, “It seems you have sustained more damage than we thought.”

“How? Wheelie said I was just fine.”

“Externally. We have not yet taken a look at your internal systems. Hold still.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, he closed one eye whole a blue laser shot from the other, slowly traveling down your entire body. You stiffened from his intense focus on you, but sighed in release when he finished a few seconds later. However, he activated his scanner again, and it flashed red as it remained squarely on your chest.

“Your T-Cog is damaged,” he informed, finally deactivating the scanner.

“What’s a T-Cog?” you asked.

“‘What’s a T-Cog?’ You’re a friggin’ Transformer, and ya don’t know what a T-Cog is?!” Wheelie shouted in surprise.

“No, but I have heard of Transformers. Is that what you guys…I mean, what _we_ are?”

“Yes, Ma’am! But we’re a little different from you. See, you’re a Decepticon, and we’re Autobots,” the hefty robot pointed out.

“What’s the difference?”

“Aside from the fact that we fight for honor while your kind doesn’t? Trust me, there’s lots of differences,” the lithe Autobot added flatly.

Your brows furrowed from the continuing accusations, “Well, if I can’t even remember what I did wrong, then don’t I deserve a little break?”

“Of course. It seems your memory units have been damaged as well. Until they have been restored, you will stay here under our protective watch,” the red and blue Autobot explained firmly yet gently.

“What?!” you exclaimed, “No, I never agreed to staying here with you weirdoes! I don’t even know who you are!”

“My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,” the red and blue Autobot began before pointing down at Wheelie, “You’ve met Wheelie.”

“I am Drift,” the dark red Autobot greeted with a respectful bow.

“Crosshairs,” the lithe, light green Autobot added.

“Name’s Hound,” the hefty Autobot began with a cocky grin, “I’m like a fat ballerina, who takes names and slits throats!”

“Ok, that’s actually kinda cool,” you couldn’t help but chuckle.

Hound chuckled back, “You’re damn right it is.”

You shook your head, “But I digress! I don’t know you well enough to live under the same roof as you, let alone give you personal information.”

You tried to stand up from the berth you were sitting on, but your knees instantly felt weak and wobbly. They gave out from underneath you, and you instantly fell onto your hands and knees…you tried to, anyway. Your arms seemed to disobey you as well, as they stuck flat to your sides and you landed face-first on the dirt.

“Payback’s a bitch,” Wheelie snickered, to which you managed to regain control of one of your arms to flick him away again.

As you were picking yourself up off the ground, you noticed a fifth Autobot in the distance. They were bright yellow and seemed to be watching closely, if not monitoring your every move, and shook their head in disapproval before disappearing into the junkyard. You were about to ask who the yellow robot was, but Optimus leaned down and helped you back onto your feet.

“It would be unwise of you to leave now,” he informed, almost threateningly.

“Yeah, you won’t get far with your poor motor skills,” Crosshairs added, pointing a finger at your still-shaking knees.

“So what, you’re gonna show me how to use this body?” you questioned jokingly.

“That’s exactly what we’ll do,” Optimus replied.

“What? I was only joking!”

“Too late now, little missy. You’re stuck with us,” Hound laughed before lifting his head in another direction, “Cade, Izzy! She’s awake!”

Not a moment later, two of the first humans you’d seen since you woke up ran into the garage. One was a middle-aged man with skin that tanned rather well, and the other was a little brunette girl that was probably in her early-to-mid teens.

“A she? You never said it was a she!” the man, seemingly Cade, exclaimed in a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

“Well, excuse us for not pulling up the skirt of every Decepticon we fight,” Hound protested flatly.

“I kinda thought she’d have metal boobs or something,” Izzy, the little girl, pondered aloud.

“Izabella! Manners!” Cade hissed at her.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. If anything, I thought a girl robot would have metal bosoms, too,” you reassured with a shrug.

“Thank you!” Izzy shouted.

“We’re getting off-track here!” Cade exclaimed before entering the garage, and slipping on a leather apron, “Listen, your insides have gotten messed up pretty bad, but Optimus made us agree not to operate on you until we had your consent. So, do you wanna get fixed or not?”

You thought about that for a moment, and figured that if you’re going to have any chance of escaping, you would need your motor skills fully operational again as soon as possible. The thought of the Decepticons looking for you was at the back of your head. If Decepticons were as bad as they say they were, then staying in one place definitely wasn’t an option.

“Alright—but stay away from my crotch! I’ve had enough tiny appendages shoved into my forbidden cave for one day!” you warned while lying back down on the berth.

Wheelie seethed with rage, “I didn’t even stick anything in ya!"


	3. Can't Take Me: Part 2

"Don't judge a thing 'til you know what's inside it  
Don't push me, I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no"

-Bryan Adams

\--

Lying back while Cade and Izabella worked on your robot body felt a lot like…sitting in a dentist chair. You couldn’t really feel anything, but you were constantly tensing up from the anticipation of something hurting nonetheless.

“Hey, relax,” Cade instructed gently, as he continued to remove a few burnt wires from a small cavity in the side of your head.

“It’s hard to relax after you just found out you’re stuck in a robot body,” you muttered.

“What do you mean? Haven’t you always had this body?” Izabella asked.

“No…at least, I don’t think so. I can’t remember everything at the moment, but I’m eighty-five percent sure I used to be human and in a human body.”

Cade looked up from his work in curiosity, “If that’s the case, then how’d you get here?”

“I already told you, I can’t remember.”

Izabella tilted her head, “So, you really have no idea why a bunch of Decepticons are hunting you down?”

“Not a clue, kid.”

“I have a name, ya know. It’s Izabella, Izzy for short.”

You smirked, “Whatever you say, kid.”

An awkward silence fell upon the three of you, so you lifted one of your hands to play with your new awesome claws. You tapped your bosom-less chest with one of your claws.

“So, what _is_ a T-Cog, anyway?” you inquired slowly, trying to start conversation.

“It’s only one of the most important parts of any Autobot and Decepticon,” Cade explained, which didn’t clarify much for you. You looked to Izabella hopefully.

“It allows you to scan and turn into any vehicle you want,” she simply added.

“Oh. Neat. Uh, what am I supposed to turn into?”

“Probably something sleek and sexy, like a sports car,” Cade began, “In fact, I’m pretty sure the other droids that looked like you are supposed to turn into some fancy Italian car.”

“Italian? The only thing fancier is probably the Japanese,” you chuckled.

“Speaking of which, what’s your name? Do you wanna be called Stinger, or…?” Izabella questioned.

_Checking Memory Unit: Stand by…_

What was that?

…

…

_One Memory Recovered: Designation Prior to Mind Transfer Identified_

Why were you hearing voices? And what were they talking about?

…

…

_(F/N) (L/N)_

Huh.

Apparently, the creepy, monotone voices in your head were only trying to help. The name did sound familiar and fitting, after all.

“Uh…” you choked out upon realizing Cade and Izabella were staring at you expectantly, “I think my name was (F/N) (L/N).”

“Never heard of ya,” Izabella admitted dryly.

“Neither have I,” you uttered meekly, fully realizing that you have a lot to remember.

“Right, well, Ms. (L/N). I think fixed most of your cognitive systems, so try standing again,” Cade pointed out while closing up the cavity on your head, and stepping back to give you some room.

You nodded and slowly sat up. So far, so good. You swung your legs over the edge and planted your feet firmly on the ground, slowly rising from the berth. There wasn’t a lot of strength in your knees again, but you balanced yourself out by sticking your arms out. At least they didn’t stick to your sides again.

“Good, good. Try taking a few steps,” Cade instructed while walking out of the garage and into the sunlight outside.

You hadn’t even been paying attention to the time of day. Would you even be able to feel the warmth of sunlight again? Taking your mind off that, you lifted one shaky leg after the other, crouching down a little to not bump your head on the doorway. You smiled down at Cade and Izzy in excitement, as they held their thumbs up at you in approval.

There was something at the corner of your eye. It was that yellow Autobot again, watching you with those inquisitive, vibrant blue eyes. He was a little closer than before, too.

A sudden crunch beneath your right foot yanked your attention away from the yellow stranger, as you looked down in shock to find that you accidentally stepped on and destroyed a toolbox.

“Sorry,” you muttered sheepishly.

“Don’t worry. There’s plenty more where that came from,” Cade reassured with a wave of his hand.

Intrigued, you looked back to where the yellow robot was standing, but he was gone. What was this guy’s deal? Was he going to eventually introduce himself to you, or keep being a stalking prick?

“I see you have better control of your limbs,” a gentle voice stated, as Drift approached with a friendly smile, “Optimus has instructed me to give you some basic training about how to control your body.”

“Um…” was all you managed to say, but Drift picked up on your discomfort.

“Don’t worry. We will only cover the basics, such as arm and leg movement.”

Drift held out a hand towards you, beckoning you to follow him. You sent Cade and Izzy one last look of thankfulness before following the Samurai warrior-esque robot. You stuck close to him while taking in your surroundings, finally realizing you were in a huge junkyard in the middle of a desert.

Your attention was pulled back to Drift when he eventually stopped and turned to face you, “Now, you seem to be able to walk just fine, so let’s step up the pace a bit.”

With that, Drift went from a walking gate to a slow running gate, once again beckoning you to follow. Bouncing on one foot, you broke into the same speed to catch up with him. Both of you were impressed by your progress. But that progress was short-lived when you were coming up to a sharp turn in the junk maze, and the momentum in your huge body was not letting you slow down any time soon.

“What do I do?! What do I do?!” you screamed in a panic.

“Fall back onto the ground! Slide into the dirt, as if you were playing baseball!” Drift shouted back.

You tried to do as he said, but it was too late. You ran into a wall of junk, tripping over it and flying into another huge pile of scrap on the other side. Drift ran up the wall to see if you were alright, but his face scrunched at the sight before him.

“Oh, dear,” he sighed in defeat.

You groaned and tried to shake the dizziness from your head, all while the scrap pile you landed on began to move. Luckily, you slipped off as it began to rise from the hole it was resting in, and revealed itself to be a giant, robotic, fiery-eyed Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Never wake a sleeping bear? Never, ever wake a sleeping robot T-Rex.

Said T-Rex didn’t hesitate to accuse you of disturbing his nap, his lip curling back and steam puffing from his flaring nostrils. He sauntered closer to you, backing you into a corner and pressing his massive jaws against you. He was either prolonging your inevitable death by nomming, or he was just trying to scare the shit out of you. Probably a combination of both.

“Grimlock!” Drift snapped at the dinosaur, who roared back at him fiercely, “It was an accident! She didn’t mean to wake you up, now leave her alone!”

Grimlock growled deeply and shook his head, turning towards Drift and scraping one of his claws in the dirt.

“I do not have time for a challenge right now!”

Grimlock snorted.

“Do I really have to assert my dominance again?”

Without warning, Grimlock opened his jaws and let loose a wall of flames. Drift luckily stepped out of the way at the last second, unsheathing his twin katana.

“I will take that as a yes.”

Drift instantly leapt into action, jumping up and swiping at Grimlock’s head hard enough to divert his attention away from you. The Dinobot was easily infuriated yet ready for a fight, and snapped at Drift with vigor. Knowing he had Grimlock’s full attention now, he started to lead him away to a safer distance from you.

You stood slowly, watching in both horror and awe at the battle unfolding before you. Why would they be so afraid of a few Decepticons when they have the world’s best possible guard dog?

A tiny chirp caught your attention, as you found a miniature and much cuter version of Grimlock standing at your feet. Its tail wagged when you finally noticed it, and you couldn’t help but fall for its charm.

“Hi, little guy,” you giggled at the baby metal T-Rex, attempting to lean down and pet it. But you once again lost your balance and nearly fell on it, just barely managing to catch yourself at the last second. It was still enough to scare the hatchling, however, as it scampered off to avoid getting crushed.

“Wait! Where are you going?” you called while chasing after it, following it down winding paths throughout the junkyard.

You wondered if it was leading you on some wild goose chase. Eventually, you stopped and took and few steps back. There was an exit, clear as day with nothing and no one to stop you. This was your chance. Even if you didn’t get far, maybe you could get far enough away before they realized you were gone.

As you hastily made your way to the exit, you felt a slight twinge of guilt in your…systems…computers…algorithms? Whatever robots called their guts! They were willing to fix you, help you and protect you, and you were repaying them by running away. You feared that if you got caught, this might making gaining their trust a lot harder.

Speaking of harder, something large and blunt suddenly came in contact with your side, knocking your off your feet and pinning you to the ground. You couldn’t believe it. It was the yellow Autobot again, finally introducing himself via straddling you and pressing a blaster to your face. Great first impression.

“Don’t move,” he warned in a gruff voice, a sharp mask covering his face and blue eyes.

“Ok, ok! Just please, don’t kill me! I wasn’t gonna run away, honest!” you pleaded while blocking your face with your hands.

“Oh, c’mon, Bee! You could’ve at least bought her a drink first!” Hound’s voice bellowed, as he approached and aimed one of his guns at the yellow Autobot threateningly.

The yellow Autobot immediately looked down at you in utter shock, slowly pulling his blaster away from you. He sat up straight, still straddling you, but quickly let out a warbled noise before shaking his head and getting off of you. It didn’t seem like it was on purpose, but he stood up in such a quick manner that he kicked and bumped you multiple times in the process.

“You alright?” Hound asked while offering a hand.

“I guess,” you answered doubtfully, taking Hound’s hand and letting him help you back up.

Hound let out a puff of smoke from his cigar before continuing, “Now, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I don’t tolerate unprotected interfacing.”

You cocked a brow, “Interfacing?”

“Wrong! That is not what happened!” Bee snapped.

“What didn’t happen?” you urged.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re not educated in Cybertronian slang,” Hound stated in realization, “‘Interfacing’ is what we call ‘sex’, kid, and you and Bumblebee here looked like you were gettin’ a little too frisky.”

You shot a glance at Bumblebee, your face heating up hotter than before, “What?! No! No, no! I-I wasn’t…he didn’t…nothing sexual happened, I swear! I tried to escape, and he caught me! That’s all!”

“What she said!” Bumblebee quickly added.

“Regardless, if Optimus found out I let either of those things happen, he’d kick my ass a lot harder than yours,” Hound pointed out.

“I-It won’t happen again!” you shakily lied.

“It better not.” Hound paused with a smirk, taking one of his guns and placing the barrel in his other hand. “Come with me, kid. Since you’re so eager ta be up and about, I’m gonna give you some weapons training.”


	4. The Devil Within

"You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in"

-Digital Daggers

\--

You stare back at one of the circular blades on your right shoulder, gently pushing on it to make it start spinning a little. You wonder if you can take them off, and throw them around like shurikens or something.

“So, I’m guessing I’m gonna have to learn how to fight bad guys and stuff, right?” you asked Hound matter-of-factly, as he led you back to the center of the junkyard.

“Nope. I’m just showin’ ya how ta defend yourself in case ya go and wake up another Dinobot,” Hound replied jokingly, to which you gave him a deadpanned look, “Yes, you’re gonna learn how ta fight bad guys. Sheesh, kid, can’t ya take a joke?”

“Not when the joke revolves around me nearly getting munched like that lawyer from Jurassic Park.”

“Ya gotta admit, he had that comin’.”

“Doesn’t mean I do, too.”

“Touché.”

Hound paused while stopping at the other side of a clearing, and pulled one of his canons out.

“You’re clearly ok with your defense by runnin’ away, so let’s work on your offense. Try summonin’ a weapon, like a blaster or somethin’.”

You looked at your hands in utter confusion. How the hell were you supposed to summon a blaster? Did you even have one? Or anything for that matter?

_Weapons: Activating_

The voice doesn’t scare you as much as it did the first time, but it did startle you.

_Select Weapon:_

_-Servo Canon_

_-Pincer Claw_

_-Detachable Blades_

_-Ignited Detachable Blades_

Ignited? As in, flaming? If there was a chance there was fire involved, there’s no way you were ready to try messing with fire-based weapons, let alone successfully use them in combat. Hound did suggest a simple blaster, so you figured this ‘servo canon’ sounded close enough. As soon as you merely thought of the canon, your right hand broke apart into countless tiny pixels that zipped and swarmed around each other, trying to take on a whole new form. In a matter of seconds, a blaster of some sort appeared where your hand used to be.

“Not bad. A little small, but we’ll work around that,” Hound pointed out in appeasement, and pointed at the shell of an old car at the edge of the clearing, “I want you to try firing at that.”

You were so busy ogling your new weapon that you hadn’t realized what Hound said at first. Shaking your head and blinking in surprise, your gaze shifted between him and the car.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me. Obliterate that car. It’s not like anyone’s usin’ it.”

He was right. Whatever you did to the car wouldn’t be held against you because no one would give a shit. If anything, you might have a chance to really impress everyone. You took aim for the car, closed an eye to look through your dominant one, and commanded the canon to fire.

Nothing happened.

You pulled the gun back a bit, staring at it in confusion and embarrassment. You tried giving it a shake, causing it to fire without warning and push back into your shoulder. The force was enough to send you stumbling back into a pile of scrap metal, which caused even more scrap to fall on you. The scrap proved heavier than you anticipated, as you struggled get back up again.

“Havin’ fun?” an unfamiliar voice asked. You looked up to find Mr. “Jumps to Conclusions and Points a Gun in Your Face”—A.K.A. Bumblebee—standing over you with his arms crossed. You could’ve sworn he voice didn’t sound like that. How was he doing that?

“Does it look like I’m having fun?” you question sarcastically.

He chuckled, his voice changing again, “No, but I am.”

“Well, stop having fun, and gimme a hand here.”

“Nah. You can get yourself out.”

Completely ignoring the fact that his voice kept changing, you gawked at him as he strolled away and leaving you still trapped under all the scrap. Your shock soon turned to anger, as you seethed over what he could possibly have against you.

Hound finally came striding up to you, “You ok?”

“As ok as anyone trapped under junk car parts can be.”

“Good ta hear. Gimme your hand.”

You leaned forward and outstretched your hand, which Hound effortlessly grabbed and pulled you free. You just barely caught yourself from falling against his chest like some swooning school girl. Once you were up, you yanked your hand away and dusted yourself off.

“Wanna try again?” Hound spoke up.

“I dunno. I think I’ve had enough disappointment for today,” you protested bashfully.

Hound shrugged, “If ya say so, kid. Lemme know when you’re ready again. Oh, and a tip for next time: Never look directly down the barrel. Trust me, my ugly mug wasn’t always this ugly.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and even smile a little—but only a little. You then found yourself alone, alone with your thoughts. How were you supposed to fight back these inevitable enemies if you couldn’t even use your own weapons correctly? How were you ever going to gain the confidence to control this body if you couldn’t fight with it? How can you-?

Something was buzzing, and it was loud enough to be really close by. Your eyes darted around to find the source of the noise, but all you could see were piles of junk stretching countless yards in every direction.

_Activating Sonar…_

You had sonar, too?

…

…

_Foreign Device Detected: Decepticon Drone Approaching_

Decepticon drone? Was it like one of the little ones used for delivering mail, or something more suitable for exploring the surface of Mars? You looked up to find out if you were in any real danger or not, only for your efforts to fail since you were blinded by the sun.

_Transferring Decepticon Drone Orders: Stand by…_

The drone was giving orders now?

…

…

_Decepticon Drone Orders Received: Do Not Flee_

That was all a matter of preference. If the drone was the size of a bird of prey, you wouldn’t care. But if it was more akin to the Dinobot that tried to eat you not too long ago, you were high-tailing it out of here.

The buzzing grew louder and louder until the source finally flew into your field of vision that wasn’t being burned by the sun’s rays. It was small, barely bigger than your hand, and rather insect-shaped. You stared at it in confusion, moving your head from left to right a bit whenever it buzzed too close.

But you couldn’t have predicted it to suddenly dash for your neck, and plug itself into some port like a USB. Your neck stung like you were just stung by a wasp, and you tried to swat it away but to no avail. It was digging deeper and deeper into your neck, a red light beginning to blink at the tip as it downloaded new files into your brain.

They were memories. All of them containing war, destruction, pain, loss, and rage. But none of them were yours. Even if you couldn’t remember a lot right now, you were certain none of these memories belonged to you. It didn’t seem to matter who they belonged to, however, as the emotions within each memory flooded into you. You could feel every painful twinge of sadness from losing beloved comrades, and every fire of anger you needed in the heat of battle.

You were becoming whoever was in these memories, and you couldn’t fight it.

You heard slow, booming footsteps approaching. You turned your head toward the sound of a deep growl. Everything went black.

\--

Everything about you rubbed Bumblebee the wrong way. Who cares if you couldn’t remember every horrible thing you’ve done in the past? Who cares what Optimus says? Who cares that you…are probably sorry and want to atone for your mistakes?

Bumblebee shook his head. He wasn’t going to trust you later, and he certainly wasn’t going to trust you now.

A thunderous roar rang throughout the air, and could’ve easily gotten the attention of everyone in the junkyard. This was one of these times when Bumblebee wished he wasn’t so short, as he jumped over multiple walls of scrapped cars to find the source of the commotion.

When he saw what all the fuss was about, he was more unsurprised than shocked. You had most of your weapons, including your blaster, pincer claw and spinning shoulder blades, equipped as you fought vigorously against Grimlock, jumping up onto him and gripping his neck in an attempt to pull him down.

It was like you used little to no effort when Grimlock’s jaws collided with the ground, kicking up dust as the rest of his body crashed down soon after. You proceeded to stand on top of Grimlock’s shoulder, shooting some of his outer armor off with your blaster. Grimlock roars and squirms in pain, as you pointed your blaster directly at his pleading optics.

Bumblebee had had enough. He knew you couldn’t be trusted, and the fact that you went through so much trouble to take down one of the toughest occupants here at the junkyard only helped to prove his point.

His mask flipped over his face, as he summoned his own blaster and lunged at you. He rammed into you and knocked you off of the Dinobot, seemingly at the last second since a powerful blast emitted from you as you both tumbled to the ground. The blast just barely missed Grimlock, instead striking an unfortunate scrap pile and sending car parts flying.

Despite his years of battle experience, you proved stronger than Bumblebee and effortlessly pinned him beneath you. Red optics burning through your mask, you raised your hand as it pixilated into a blaster again, pushing the barrel into his face.

“Think again, bitch!” Bumblebee’s radio hissed, as he aimed his blaster at your torso and fired. A huge gap was torn into your side, causing you to cry and coil in agony while green liquids spilled from the wound.

Using this as an opportunity to strike you down for good, Bumblebee shoved you off before firing another electric projectile at you, just like he had at KSI. The electricity surging through your body was overwhelming, as you convulsed even harder than last time before eventually blacking out.

This certainly wasn’t the most gruesome scene Bumblebee had ever witnessed, especially one that was caused by him. At first, he felt proud and accomplished for showing this cheap knock-off who’s boss, but a slight twinge at his spark radiated with nothing but guilt.

“Bumblebee.”

The voice was unmistakable. The said scout turned towards a rather irritated-looking Optimus Prime, who just returned from his patrol. Bumblebee thought that maybe now, he could prove to Optimus just how dangerous you were.

But what Optimus said next begged to differ, “I am very disappointed in you.”

\--

That night, miles and miles away from Cade’s junkyard, a lone police cruiser with the phrase “To punish and enslave…” written on its side waited on the side of a desolate desert road.

It was waiting for an important guest with important cargo, the latter hopefully holding information that would help revive the police cruiser’s master.

A furiously revving engine approaching caught the cruiser’s attention, as a rusted and practically shredded silver Prius C came to a screeching halt on the road. Not a mere second later, the small car morphed into a tall, bipedal robot that was in just as much bad shape as its vehicle mode.

“Commander Barricade, I come bringing what you desired,” the silvery robot informed with a respectful bow, its voice hoarse and hissing.

As soon as the cruiser was addressed, it also transformed into a giant, robotic creature, one that was quite larger than the shredded one.

“Proceed,” Barricade demanded.

The lowly Decepticon crony quickly pulled out a small, cylindrical object, and vigorously held it up for Barricade to see.

“I have the insect drone from the Autobot’s secret base. It came back a little beat up, but it’s still mostly in one piece,” the crony explained.

Without warning, Barricade snatched the insect drone from the crony’s grasp, inspecting it with a closer look and a low hum.

“They don’t reside in a secret base. Only a pathetic human space,” Barricade began while keeping his gaze on the insect drone, “And with this, we will show them just how vulnerable they truly are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not make the Decepticon crony at the end an OC. It's up to you guys. And if I do keep them, what should I name them? All I can think of is Shred or something, but that sounds too much like ShrekXD


End file.
